


The Adventures of Daddy Mycroft and Baby Girl: Santa's Baby Girl

by Cinderlily33



Series: The Adventures of Daddy Mycroft and Baby Girl [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Glove porn, Hand porn, Have I mentioned the glove and hand porn?, Merry Christmas, Mycroft Holmes Glove and Hand Porn, No Plot/Plotless, No Underage Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Santacroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderlily33/pseuds/Cinderlily33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The basic premise of these series of stories is Mycroft has hired an escort to live out his Daddy Kink fantasies.</p><p>In this particular story, Baby Girl accompanies Daddy Mycroft to his office Christmas party so she can talk to Santa and tell him what she wants for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Daddy Mycroft and Baby Girl: Santa's Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adult female pretending to be a young girl. She is also a willing participant in Mr. Holmes' Daddy Kink fantasies.
> 
> No escorts were harmed in the making of this story.
> 
> This has been neither brit-picked or beta'd. All of the mistakes are clearly my own.

You and Daddy arrive home from the Christmas party at Daddy's office. You hang your coat on the rack, slip off your grown up high heels, and flop onto the sofa. Your head still feels a bit heavy from the champagne you sneaked behind Daddy's back. It was just a little sip, but enough to create quite a buzz.

You stare as Daddy slowly removes his coat. Daddy looks so handsome in his suit. You didn't see him much at the party. That's because you were way too busy telling Santa what you wanted for Christmas. In fact, you spent most of the evening in Santa's lap.

                                                             ****************************************************************************

You promised Daddy that you would be a good girl and wait patiently in the queue for your turn to see Santa. You're taller than most of the other children there, but you don't let that deter you from getting what you want. When Santa's helper calls you forward to meet Santa, you suddenly blush beet-red and your shyness takes over. You stare down at your shoes and sway from side to side, giggling.

"Don't be shy, my dear." Santa smiled sweetly. His blue eyes melt away any qualms you once had and you gingerly plant your bum on his red velvet covered lap. He wraps his arm around your waist, pulling you flush against his belly. You feel his black leather gloved hand caressing your hip casually.

Suddenly, his breath is hot in your ear as his smooth voice asks, "Well, sweetheart, what would you like for Christmas this year?"

You ponder for a moment and then exclaim excitedly, "I'd like a new dress, a new coat, new shoes, and loads of new toys!"

Santa chuckles heartily, causing his large belly to jiggle. "Is that all, my dear?"

"Yes please, Santa. I've been such a good girl."

"Have you, now?" he teased. "Would your parents agree with you as well?"

"Yeah. My Daddy knows I've been very good this year, Santa. Well, mostly." you demure.

"All right, sweetheart. How about this?" He then leans in close and whispers low in your ear, "If you remain good for the rest of the year, I am sure you will receive everything that you desire."

"Really, Santa?" you beamed.

Santa boops your nose with his black leather gloved index finger and reassured, "Yes, of course."

You impulsively kiss his rosy red cheek. "Thank you, Santa."

"You're very welcome, my dear." he cooed.

You climbed off of Santa's lap and headed back towards the party. You panic slightly when you're unable to find Daddy among the party guests. You crane your neck in an attempt to find anyone who might be able to locate him for you or, at least, give you a clue to his whereabouts.

You spot Daddy's PA Anthea drinking a glass of champagne and passively flirting with a tall, handsome young man. You make your way through the crowd and, when you reach her, you tap your finger on her shoulder.

Anthea sighs indignantly at the interruption. She turns toward you in annoyance, but her face softens when recognizes you.

"Hello."

"Anthea, please help me." you begged.

You wordlessly gesture to her to follow you. When you both find a discreet place to chat, you finally breathe a sigh of relief.

"Anthea, I can't find Daddy _anywhere_. Do you know where he is?"

Anthea smirks knowingly. "I believe he is in his office."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure." she grinned.

You awkwardly hug her and quickly remove yourself when you feel her body tense up.

"Sorry. Thank you, Anthea. You're the best."

You start to head toward Daddy's office, but stop when Anthea said, "Baby Girl? Merry Christmas."

You smile at her and continue down the hallway towards his office. You gently turn the knob and slip inside. What you discover is Santa Claus sitting in Daddy's chair sipping from a glass of scotch.

You pout comically and exclaim, "Santa! This is my Daddy's office. What are you doing in here? And are you drinking his alcohol? He's not going to like that one bit."

Santa laughs and boasts, "My dear girl. Your Daddy offered to me the use of his office and everything within its walls as a gesture of kindness while I am a guest here. Do you really think I would take something that wasn't mine unless it was offered to me first?"

"No, of course not." you blushed. "How silly of me. Sorry, Santa."

You then bite your lip and hesitantly asked, "Santa, may I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead, my dear."

"I was wondering if I could ask you for something else for Christmas."

"Well... this is highly unorthodox, but I suppose I could make an exception just this one time." He pats his gloved hand on his knee. "Have a seat, sweetheart."

You saunter over to him and gingerly sit down, trying to balance yourself on his knee.

"Now, my dear, why don't you tell me what else would you like for Christmas?"

"Santa? I want my Daddy to be happy and successful and get everything he wants. My Daddy is the best Daddy in the world and he deserves it."

"Well, aren't you sweet? I'm sure your Daddy will receive all of those things and more. But he won't without your help."

"Really, Santa? How can I help?"

Santa's leather gloved fingers trace along your inner thigh. "By giving me what _I_ want for Christmas."

"And what do you want for Christmas, Santa?"

His gloved fingers trails all the way up your thigh until they reach your knickers. His middle finger lightly grazes your clit through your slowly dampening knickers, which draws out a soft sigh from your lips.

" _You_." he leers.

His finger presses harder through your underpants, circling your clit.

"Santa..." you breathed.

"Wait... but what about Daddy?"

Santa chuckled. "Don't you recall what I said just moments ago? Your father gave me use of his office and _everything_ within its four walls." He raises his eyebrows cheekily and whispers, "Including you. Now, you wouldn't want to disobey Daddy, would you?"

"No, I suppose not." you conceded.

"That's a good girl. Now why don't you stand up and remove your beautiful dress for me?"

You gasp in shock. "Santa!"

"Now, now. Don't make me order you." he scolded.

"Yes, Santa."

You climb off of his lap and stand up with your back towards Santa. You reach behind you and slowly pull down the zipper of your dress, tantalizingly revealing your bare skin to him. You slide down one spaghetti strap, then the other, and let the dress fall in a pool around your high-heeled feet. You step out of the dress, pick it up off of the floor, and place it on a nearby chair.

You turn back towards Santa wearing only your crimson satin knickers, matching suspenders, and beige stockings. His blue eyes peruse every inch of your body with prurient interest.

"Sit down." he ordered.

You step back and hop onto the desk.

Santa slowly stands up to his full height and with his gloved hand nudges your knees open so he can settle himself between your thighs. His leather encased fingers caress your cheek. The soft leather feels exquisite against your bare skin. You lean into his touch and sigh deeply.

You then feel his thumb gently tugging at your bottom lip. "Lie back, my dear."

You crane your neck behind you making sure there's nothing on Daddy's desk that you could possibly ruin before you do as Santa says. You lean backwards until you feel the desk against your back. Your eyes curiously gaze up at Santa, wondering what he's going to do next. You're quickly answered by his gloved hands deliberately moving up your thighs.

He rakes his fingers up your stomach eliciting a giggle to emanate from your lips. The leather is smooth against your skin as he continues his ascent up your torso. When he cups your breasts, the cool leather causes you to shudder pleasantly. Santa rolls your nipples between his gloved thumb and index finger. The unique sensation of the leather on your nipples draws out a low moan from your throat.

You flick your eyes up at Santa and a cheeky smile spreads across his face. He pinches them a bit harder, causing you to writhe and squirm under his gloved hands. You buck your hips forward, pressing yourself against his clothed erection. His slides his hands down your sides and hooks his fingers into the waistband of your knickers. He takes his time removing them from your body and tosses them aside. He looms over you, eyes filled with lust.

You gasp sharply as his thumb grazes your clit. He meticulously circles it, drawing out a soft groan from your lips. The soft leather feels foreign against your folds as he parts them with his middle finger and trail it all the way down to your wet hole. His then slips one long, leather encased finger inside of your tight cunt. It's unlike anything you've ever felt before. It feels so much different than skin on skin contact. It's not like when Daddy touches you there. Santa glides his gloved finger inside of you. The leather feels smooth, slick and is, now, covered in your juices. He adds another finger, deliciously stretching you. Your moans only encourage Santa to thrust a bit harder. You bit your lip in order to stop yourself from crying out in ecstasy.

Santa leans in closer to you, his long beard brushing against your breasts. His eyes bore into yours as he proposed, "I would like it very much if you were to sit in my lap and show me what a good girl you've been all year."

"All right, Santa."

Santa slides his fingers out of you and slips both of them into in his mouth, sucking your juices off his leather gloves. "Mmmm, sweeter than a candy cane."

He unsnaps the braces holding up his red velvet trousers, allowing them to fall around his ankles. He then pulls down his red satin boxers just enough so his thick erection springs into view. He sits back down in the chair and, with his gloved hand, beckons you to join him.

You climb off of the desk and turn your back towards him. You crane your neck back to look at him. You watch as he wraps his fist around the base of his cock to hold it still for you. You then carefully crouch down, line yourself up with his erection and sink all the way down until you're fully seated in his lap. You feel Santa's warm breath on your neck as he coaxed, "You have been a such nice girl all night. I believe it's about time for you to be naughty, don't you?"

"Yes, Santa." you cooed.

You slowly rise up off of him until just the head of his cock is still inside of you. You then teasingly slide back down his shaft and back into his lap again.

"Oh, you are a _very_ naughty girl indeed, my dear." Santa rasped in your ear. He grabs your hips with his leather gloved hands and whispers, "Show me."

Well, how could you refuse? At Santa's encouragement, you begin to bounce enthusiastically up and down Santa's fat cock. Even through the leather of his gloves, you can feel his fingers tightly gripping you and making deep imprints in your skin as you ride him hard and fast.

"Oh Santa!" you moaned as his thick shaft delightfully stretches your tight, wet cunt. Suddenly worried you won't get what you want for Christmas if you're naughty, you turn your body to face him and desperately pleaded, "I don't want to be a naughty girl! I want to be a good girl. Please, Santa!"

Santa thrusts up into you, meeting your body every time you bounce down onto him. "You _are_ being a good girl for Santa. _Such a good girl_." he praised breathlessly.  

"Really, Santa?" you wondered. 

"Yes, of course."

You smile brightly at him and lean back slightly to quickly kiss his rosy cheek. You shift your body carefully so you're facing forward again and resume riding Santa's cock like a good girl.

"Santa! Oh my gosh, Santa! You feel so good! Oh..." you moaned as you rode him harder and harder.

You feel your orgasm slowly building up inside you when, in one smooth motion, you feel Santa's leather clad hand snake around your hip and dip down between your thighs. His smooth leather middle finger furiously circles your clit, immediately sending you over the edge as you wantonly groaned, "Oh _Santa_!" as your orgasm washes over your body in tidal waves.

Santa grabs your hips and thrusts up deep and hard until his own orgasm takes over and he comes inside of you.

After a brief moment for both of you to catch your breath, you both clean yourselves up with some tissues found on Daddy's desk. You start redressing yourself as quickly as possible.

"Santa, I was wondering if you could help me with the zip of my dress." you asked as you turn around, but when you do, you find no one there. "Santa?" You take a quick look around the room, but he's nowhere to be found.

And just like that, he's gone.

You finish redressing, find the nearest ladies' room, and adjust your appearance as best as possible considering what has occurred. You seamlessly return to the party without incident and scan the room hoping to find Daddy. A soft hand takes your elbow and you turn toward the person it belongs to.

"Daddy!" you cheerfully exclaimed as you turn toward him, wrap your arms around his neck, and feverishly kiss him.

His lips passionately return your kiss. He then pulls away briefly to say, "Let's get you home. Shall we?"

                                                          *******************************************************************************

After Daddy finishes lighting the fireplace, he sits down next to you on the sofa. You curl up close to him, feeling his warm body heat radiating against yours.

"Did you have a nice visit with Santa, my dear?"

" _Very_ nice, Daddy."

"And did you tell him what you wanted for Christmas and how you were such a good girl this year?"

"Yes, Daddy. I did." you beamed.

He runs his long fingers through your hair as he bends down and kisses your forehead. "That's my girl." he praised.

Daddy then reaches inside his suit jacket pocket and pulls out a tiny white rectangular box with a red bow holding it securely closed.

"Daddy? What's this?" you ask inquiringly as you sit up in surprise.

"Well, baby girl. Why don't you open it and find out?"

He places it gently in the palm of your hand. You cautiously gaze up at him, waiting for permission to open it. He wordlessly nods at you, giving you the answer you need. You gingerly pull at the red ribbon, undoing the bow, and place it on the table in front of you. You then lift the lid to the box and gasp at what you find inside of it.

Sitting inside atop a rectangle of white fluff is a gorgeous white gold necklace with an umbrella pendant. The handle is lined in tiny diamonds, while three circular sapphires make up the cover.

"Oh, Daddy. It's beautiful." is all you can say. You gently remove it from the box and hang it around your ring and middle fingers.

"Here, let me put it on for you." He places his hand palm up in front of you and you gingerly place the necklace onto it. You stare at his fingers as he delicately undoes the clasp. He then lowers the necklace down until his hands are on the opposite sides of your neck. You quickly swoop your hair out of the way so he can clasp the necklace around your neck.

You gently touch the pendant with your fingers, drawing even more attention to it. "Thank you, Daddy. I _love_ it."

Daddy then kisses your cheek softly and whispers, "Merry Christmas, Baby Girl."

"Merry Christmas, Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Mark Gatiss' hands, especially when he's wearing gloves. Or even when he's not wearing gloves. This is my pervy love letter to those gorgeous hands. 
> 
> I am aware that I have a problem and I'm not looking to be cured of it.
> 
> I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S.: Not sorry I mention his gloved/not gloved hands about a billion times here. Have I mentioned that I REALLY love Mark Gatiss' hands?


End file.
